The Haunted Portrait
by spartan2015
Summary: Anne Boleyn's position is secure now that she has had a boy, but she still worries about Lady Mary plotting for the throne.
1. Chapter 1

**The Haunted Portrait**

I shot up out of bed with a scream. "Why won't you leave me alone!"

My ladies come running.

"Your Majesty?" Nan asked.

"She was here. She plots to kill my children."

"Who?" Madge inquired with a confused look.

"The Lady Mary of course!" I snapped.

"Madge! Alert the King."

She didn't move. "Now!"

I paced back and forward. Was it all a dream? No. A prophecy. You intend to haunt me after you're dead, do you?

"Majesty?" I looked up.

"His Majesty is here to see you."

"See him through."

Henry appeared. "Sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"Everything Henry. She plots to kill our son and daughter."

"No. She's harmless. But if you're that concerned I can have her removed from the children's household and put on house arrest. Does that please you, my love?"

"Yes. And more guards for the children's safety."

"Of course. Now you must rest."

He kissed my forehead and left. My ladies gave me poppy seed syrup mixed with warm wine to sleep, but you wouldn't stop. You haunt me still.

"My Lady?" Alice asked.

"Yes?"

"A late birthday gift has come for you."

I put down my needlework and smiled.

"Oh? Who sent it?"

"There is no name, Madam."

The present was set before me and I got a bad feeling. My curiosity outweighed my gut feeling but I was right. Because I peeled back the paper and there you were in a portrait, hugging my darling Elizabeth, with a knife in your hand


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebellious Maid**

Anne stood. "Nan, go and tell the stable boys to ready two horses. One for you and me.

"Yes, Madam."

She turned to the rest of the ladies. "I wish to change into something more comfortable for the ride."

They curtsied and set to work. Nan soon returned a few minutes later.

"The horses are ready, Your Majesty."

"Good. If His Majesty comes looking for me tell him that I desired to see the children at Hatfield."

They all curtsied and replied, "Yes, Your Majesty."

She left and Nan followed. They made it outside without being seen by Henry or his closest companions.

The stable boy held the horses by the reins and bowed.

"Your Majesty."

She nodded to him and mounted. Nan followed her lead.

Lady Bryan panicked when she saw the Queen riding towards them. She turned to the nearest maid.

"Are their Highnesses presentable?"

"Yes, my Lady," she curtsied.

"Good."

"Her Majesty, The Queen."

Everyone bowed and curtsied, except for Lady Bryan's young charges. They didn't see her as the Queen of England, but as their mother.

"Mama!" Elizabeth called joyfully.

"My darling children. Come. Let me see you."

She studied them carefully. Looking for any signs of abuse or mistreatment. Her eyes zeroed in on a bruise on Elizabeth's left wrist.

"Elizabeth, darling, what happened?"

Elizabeth eyes filled with fear and she pulled away. "Nothing Mama."

Lady Bryan panicked again and ordered the male staff away, along with those who didn't interact on a daily basis with the royal children.

She curtsied deeply. "Your Majesty, please allow me to apologize a thousand times over."

Anne studied her and sighed. "You may rise, Lady Bryan."

Anne called for a chair and sat down with Elizabeth in her lap. The women who stayed she ordered to face her in a straight line. Anne scanned their faces. Fear shone in all of them except for two. She figured that it had to be one of them.

"Now, Elizabeth darling, can you tell me who hurt you."

Elizabeth pointed to a woman dressed in a style of lady in waiting. Her hair was blonde and her eyes a rich brown.

"Step forward. Everyone else return to your duties," Lady Bryan said.

"Why you hurt Beth!" Harry asked loudly.

Anne pulled Harry closer and stilled him.

"Your Prince asked you a question," Anne said in deathly calmed voice.

"He is no Prince."

Anne stood up slowly, clutching Elizabeth tightly to her.

"What did you say?"

The girl's heart hammered in her chest. Should she beg forgiveness or continue in her rant? Sadly she chose the latter.

"He is no prince. She is no princess. Just as you are not a queen but a mere whore."

Anne's blood boiled to the highest degree. How dare this common wench? Oh, how she wanted to strangle her! What the girl said next sealed her fate.

"I will not answer to children of a whore. I answer only to God, my soverign lord the King, and to my Princess. The true Princess of England. Princess Mary Tudor."

Anne smiled. "Then perhaps time in the Tower will change your mind."

"Guards! Take her away."

"No! You can't do this! You have no right!" She thrashed and kicked so much that it took three gaurds to take her away.

"Children. Are you all right?"

"Yes Mama," Harry answered.

"Elizabeth?"

The girl nodded mutely. Anne's eyes narrowed but she didn't push it.

"Fine then. Run along and play."

Once the children left she turned to Lady Bryan. "We have much to discuss."

Lady Bryan smiled weakly but pure and well placed fear shone in her eyes.


End file.
